Bitches of East End
by AnnaBoo
Summary: Freya is left distraught after her wedding disaster and absence of the one she wanted. Ingrid suggests using a locator spell to find Killian but what will she get out of it. Why is she doing it? Wendy and Joanna are stuck sneaking around hiding secrets to keep that gate to Asgard closed temporarily. I hope yall like! READ AND REVIEW!


Chapter 1: The Week After

Scene 1- Freya's bedroom post-wedding

"Seriously Freya?" Ingrid asks in her annoyingly rhetorical voice. "Get out of bed before I make you! It has been a week!" She yells. Ingrid scampers through Freya's room opening curtains and windows, picking up dirty clothes and placing them where thy belong, trashing old cups and food, and finally quickly removing the blankets from Freya's clutches.

Once her blankets are gone and she knows that there is no way that Ingrid will let her sleep now. Freya sits up in a haste and grunts. She shrugs her shoulders and opens her mouth, "Yes. A week! A week of watching Dash bolt anytime he has seen me and a week of wondering where Killian mysteriously disappeared to and if he is okay or not!" She finishes yelling and falls back into her bed.

"Okay first of all drama queen, he didn't disappear any where. You knew he was leaving, he had told you himself. Secondly, Dash is not ignoring you he just needs some time!" Ingrid tried explaining as she folded up the remaining blankets on the ground.

"How do you know he is not ignoring me? I know he is! He will not answer my calls or see me." Freya pulls herself out of her bed and begins dressing.

"It doesn't take a genius to see what is going on. Obviously Dash is hurt. You two were an hour away from saying 'I do' and may I remind you this has happened once before with Elyse and Killian and it ended very badly for all three of them." Ingrid explained to Freya. She needed her to believe that this was not her fault.

Freya looked at Ingrid with a terrifying look and questioned her, "Are you saying that I am going to end up like Elyse? Great. I am doomed." She plops down on the edge of the bed and cups her head in her hands.

"No. No that is not what I am saying. What I am saying is that once you get burned once you are always cautious of getting burned again." Ingrid smiled as she wrapped her arm around Freya.

"Ingrid, why do you have to turn everything into a metaphor for God's sake?" Freya looked up at Ingrid and asked.

"I like metaphors." Ingrids stated as she rose and walked towards she closest window to open it.

Freya smiled and giggled.

"And she is alive!" Ingrid said as she burst out laughing. Freya continued to eye her as she made her way across the room. "Anyways, Freya I came to tell you that I think I know a way to help you find Killian."

Scene 2- Boat Docks East End

Ingrid scanned the docks for him, but it was so foggy she could barely see they dock in front of her. She continued walking. **Fogias Disappearias. **The fog around her was gone. She thought to herself, **I love being a witch. **Now that she could see more clearly she noticeds a figure in the distance. She began making her way towards him. Once she is close enough to see his face she smiles at him.

"Is it done?" The man looked into the distance as he asked.

"Yes, Dash. I pitched the idea and we are doing the spell tonight." She turned and looked off into the distance with him. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"I don't like lying to Freya about talking to you and I don't like sending her on a wild goose chase either." Ingrid said as she turned to Dash and looked up at him. The wind began blowing slowly and he pushed her hair out of her face.

"You are not lying. You are just holding back the truth, and it's just until I can find him before she does. I need to know what I did." Dash grasped her hands and smiled towards her.

She smiled back, but still had this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had to ask. "Are you just using me to keep Freya busy so you can find him and really finish him off if you haven't already? Ingrid pushed his hands away and put hers in her coat pockets.

"No. I want to find him and figure out if he is going through the same thing as me. I don't want to hurt Freya, you know that. That is why I am trying to find my 1 other witch to help with this spell. The quicker I can find and question him, the quicker we can stop lying to Freya." Dash explained to Ingrid. She looked more convinced now. He bent down and cupped her face. Suddenly their lips were met with each others. A few minutes pass and Ingrid slowly lowers herself back down form her tip-toes and looks up at him to smile.

"See. Even you said we were lying." She laughed and smiled at him. "Where do you want me to send her?"

"I guess California. It will take a while to get there and back. I am hoping it will take longer than 2 days for her to realize he is not there." Dash explained.

"Okay. Find your witch tonight so we can get this done." Ingrid suggested and smiled.

"I am on it. I think I might have found a reliable one that is really close to here. Where I put his boat to sea." He said. The moment he stopped talking she rose to her tip-toes once again and kissed him as passionately as she could. Once the were done she turned around and smiled. She headed for her car, and the entire way she could feel his eyes. on her. **I hope this works.**


End file.
